We established a FCS setup that easily allows the combination of one- and two-photon excitation schemes without changing major optical components. By proper choice of the confocal detection system, such as pinhole diameters, volume elements of equal size can be realized what allows for an easy comparison of dye characteristics such as excitation cross-sections with both excitation alternatives on a single molecule level.